The Unimaginable Occurs
by shamrock's plaid
Summary: What if the unimaginable occured and Shawn got a taste of reality
1. Chapter 1

First Psych Fic. What if the unimaginable occured and Shawn got a taste of reality.

Usual disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING related to Pysch or any partial movie quotes.

Where was he? What happened? These are the thoughts that went through Shawn Spencer's head as he came to. As Shawn slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Henry his arms perched on his knees with his head in his hands.

"Dad?" Henry's head shot up.

"Shawn!? Hold on kid. I told the doctor I'd let him know the second you woke up." Henry got stiffly to his feet. It felt like he'd been glued to the awful hospital chair for centuries. He was a across the room and out the door in three paces.

Shawn felt like his head had been sent through a commercial dryer on high. _I wonder what that would look like from the inside. Well maybe I won't try that out just yet. _As his conscious mind began to clear, Shawn noticed that he was in a hospital bed hooked up to all the bells and whistles that that he could possibly imagine.

He felt like Frankenstein's monster. _Hey maybe I am, and this was all some strange dream. Well then if that was the case, maybe I could get Jules to be my bride she certainly could pull off the hairstyle, heck she could pull just about anything off and I would be okay with it. _

Shawn was jolted out of his thoughts by the doctor coming in the door to his room followed closely by his dad and Gus.

"Shawn!" Gus rushed over to his friend's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly dead, but that does mean I'm slightly alive. How alive am I, Doc?"

"Well Shawn do you feel lucky? Because, it's a miracle that you are here. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Shawn tried to think back, but it hurt too much. "No, I don't."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I went to make a pineapple run."

Henry rolled his eyes

"We were just about out of the yummalious fruit of the gods. And when I got back to the office there was a note from Gus saying Jules called and said there was a case they need us on right away."

Shawn fiddled with the tubes that were taped to his hands "The note said that Gus was already there and to meet him, Lassie, and Jules at the scene. That's the last thing I remember before waking up and seeing the old man there." Shawn nodded towards his dad.

Henry struggled to control the relief that flooded through him that his son was alive and the anger at the fact that his son still had his stupid motorcycle. W_ell not anymore. _The anger won out.

"See Shawn, I was right. That deathtrap almost cost you your life."

"Now Henry, this is not the time to bring that up." said Doctor Max Montoya at the same time Gus piped up with "I think we can wait to talk about that later. Mr. Spencer"

"I really need to run some tests and check to see how he's doing. Will you please excuse us gentlemen?" said Max as he picked up Shawn's chart from the bottom of the bed.

Henry and Gus turned to go. Henry stopped and looked first at the doctor and then at his son. "Max, thanks. I appreciate you taking Shawn's case. You're the only ER doctor the SBPD trusts, and as for you," Henry said, pointing towards the bed. "We are not done talking about this Shawn."

Shawn thought he heard his dad once again mumble about his "stupid contraption" as

Henry walked out the door.

* * *

As Gus entered the waiting area of the hospital, he spotted Juliet on her cell phone. " Carlton , I don't care. I am staying here until I get word on how Shawn is. Get McNab to help you pull profiles. I'll be in the office as soon as I can."

"Juliet?"

"Oh hi Gus, how is Shawn?"

"The doctor is running tests and checking him out. What did Lassiter have to say?"

"He thinks that I'm being silly, worrying about Shawn. He said that I can't do any good to Shawn pacing the waiting room and that I should come and help on not only the murder case we wanted you two to help with but also Shawn's hit and run." Juliet looked at Gus and saw the worry in his face.

Whoever hit Shawn was going fairly fast. Luckily his bike took most of the blow from the car and that when he went flying he landed in a softer section of the brush along the road. If he'd been any further he'd have hit a patch of gravel or a telephone pole."

"So do you think it was on purpose?"

"We don't have all the information yet. It was still coming in when I came over. When the doctor lets us go into Shawn's room again I'll explain what we have so far."

Juliet sat down in one of the seats next to the window of the waiting room. They waited about forty-five minutes, Henry was just about to go find out what was keeping them when Dr. Montoya entered the room.

"Henry, you can go and see him in just a moment. I want to let you know what's going on. Shawn was very lucky. His injuries are extensive, but they could've been a lot worse." Dr. Montoya consulted Shawn's chart.

"He has four fractured ribs, others that are bruised, a broken collar bone, and several minor cuts and abrasions, my main worry right now is his concussion." the Dr. tried to soften his voice so as not to alarm them.

"Although he was wearing his helmet the impact of hitting the ground was still quiet severe. I wont know the extent of the trauma for a few days." Dr. Montoya led them to a lightboard on the wall of the hall, and put an x-ray of Shawn's skull on it.

"We don't see any skull fractures and there doesn't appear to be any swelling right now, but any blow to the head may cause injury to the brain but it will not necessarily be visible." He said as he pointed to the x-ray

"I want to keep him here for a few days just to make sure that it isn't getting worse. I've given him some pain meds so he will be groggy. You can go see him now. But don't stay too long."

"Dr. Montoya? Can Juliet and I come too?"

"Yes, Mr. Guster, you can come in as long as you promise not to stay long either. It really should be just family. But I know how good of friends you are with him." Max put his hand on Gus' shoulder. "So I will forgo the rules this once."

He looked over to Juliet "And as for Detective O'Hara I know you have some questions for him. I doubt he can tell you much, at the moment but the same thing applies to you. Okay?"

"Thank you." Said Gus and Juliet, as they followed Dr. Montoya, and Henry into Shawn's room.

"Hey, Jules. Did you come to see little ol' me? I feel all warm and butterflyie now. Oh wait maybe that's the drugs. Hey bye the way have you ever considered wearing your hair straight up with a big white stripe up the side?"

"Shawn what are you talking about?"

"Forget it Juliet. He's probably so doped up right now he doesn't know what he is saying." Gus said as he sat down in the chair next to Shawn's bed.

"Oh, contrare mon frare," Shawn waves his arm across the room. "Jules is my bride and as soon as the villagers leave us be and stop storming the castle. We will ride off into the sunset on four white horses. Ok we will only need two so you and dad can have the others."

Shawn turned to Juliet and beamed is award winning smile at her. "Okay, Jules I know what you're thinking. We will do the perfect kiss thing after dad and Gus leave. Oh wait noooo you want me to shut up so that you can tell us about what happe-- " Shawn got a pained look on his face suddenly.

"Juliet, that hurts. I know you think that I am goofball, but give me a break I am on lots of medication and I do have to relieve the boredom somehow while I'm stuck here."

"I WASN'T thinking that at ALL." Juliet said a little embarrassed her face was so readable.

"Well okay I was, but let me tell you what is going on so I can get back to the station and work on what happened, and more importantly you can rest and get better."

"Oh, Jules" "that's so sweet." replied Shawn, with a slight sigh.

"Okay, while we were waiting I got a call from Detective Lassiter. He said that the witness, as well, as the tire tracks that were found at the scene, prove that the car that hit you definitely sped up, so this looks to be deliberate." she could see that Henry and Gus were about to say something, so she put her hand up and stopped them before they could interrupt her.

"Here is what we were able to piece together.

Shawn was coming to meet us at the crime scene. According to the witness, he was getting ready to turn into the housing development, when a silver Mustang was seen speeding down the road and aimed right for Shawn," Juliet looked up from her notepad to see how the guys were taking what she said.

"They hit the bike from behind and Shawn went flying into the ground cover. The car then took off. The witness was not able to get a plate number. But they do remember that it didn't look like it was from California ," she could see the questions burning to be asked in Henry's eyes.

"We have an APB out on the car, and a notice to all body repair shops. My guess is that it is probably stolen. That is all the information we have right now. I will let you know as soon as I here something more."

"Thanks Jules. So are you going to tell me about the murder case?"

"No, Shawn. I am going to leave so that you can get some rest"

"I bet I would get better a lot faster if you stuck around and wiped my fevered brow." Shawn said as he winked at her.

Juliet tried hard not to smile but couldn't stop herself as she leaned into him and said softly "Shawn, you don't have a fever."

"I could get one if you were willing to stay." Shawn said, beaming.

"I think I will leave you in the capable hands of Dr. Montoya." Juliet said as she turned to go.

"But yours are so much softer." Shawn said sleepily

"Get some rest Shawn. We will be back later and check on you." said Henry irritated that his son was making jokes, and yet relived that his son was feeling well enough to make them.

"Hey, Dad."

"Yes, Shawn."

"Go eat something. You will be less irritable if you do. Perhaps a delicious cup full of pineapple smoothie goodness."

"Go to sleep Shawn." Henry shook his head as he walked out, followed close behind by Gus and Juliet.

As they left Shawn noticed that everything seemed to get quiet and even though his head still hurt the pressure from all the noise lessened as he fell into sleep.

* * *

The next two days flew by for Shawn. Of course the better he got the more he got up and flirted with the nurses. They didn't seem to mind. Shawn knew just what to say to them to get them to smile. He even helped cheer up the other patients on his floor.

As Shawn was getting his things together before he checked out, Nurse Valarie came into his room with some more forms for him to sign. "Ok Shawn this should be the last of the forms. If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thanks, Buttercup." Shawn said as he winked and smiled at her.

"I don't know why you call me that." Valerie said as she tried not to smile. "I shouldn't let you get away with it."

She held the clipboard of forms for Shawn as he signed since his arm was still in a sling because of his collarbone injury.

"You just remind me of a beautiful ray of sunshine is all, and of course they are your favorite."

"How did you know they were my favorite?" she said a little surprised.

"I told you I'm psychic." he said but as he said it he was trying to figure out where had gotten the information from. _I must have seen them at the nurses' station as I passed by._ He thought to himself. He shook his head to clear the thought away.

Valerie looked at Shawn with concern. "Shawn, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little headache." he said trying to blow it off. He didn't want to stay any longer and he was worried that if the doctor found out how bad the headaches were that he would make him do more tests, and Shawn hated tests no matter what they were for.

"Let me call Dr. Montoya."

"NO! I mean no it's ok. I think I've just done a bit too much today. I promise I'll go home and rest." Shawn could see her softening. He leaned into her and whispered, "What I could use is... pineapple. Pineapple can solve just about anything. Except for murder cases that's where I come in.

So between me and the fruit we can do it all." Shawn smiled in response to Valerie's smirk knowing that he had put her off. He really could use some pain killers for his ribs, but they always seamed to make his headaches worse.

Lately there just seemed to always be this buzzing in the back of his head that made him think he was standing near a beehive. He also wondered if he had pineapple flavored pain killers if they would be more effective. _Pineapple makes everything better. _

He came out of his thoughts as Valerie announced that she was going to go see if his ride had showed up yet. He wasn't sure who was coming to pick him up. Between his dad, Gus and Juliet he wasn't sure who he had seen more of. Each one of them had come and seen him in the hospital several times during his stay and they were all playing mother hen.

He blessed his mom for only coming to check on him twice. She knew he was okay and so she didn't worry too much. He was glad that at least she was mostly calm. He could sense her underline concern but she wasn't making a pest of herself like the others.

In the case of Jules though he didn't want her to stop that quite just yet, he figured he would milk that situation as much as he could. Maybe if he played the sympathy card a little longer he could convince her to actually go out on a real date with him. _Ah Jules, I hope she is the one to pick me up, and that she is wearing that blue shirt I like so much._

As if thinking of her brought her to him, Shawn turned around just as Juliet came into the room.

"Hi Shawn." said Juliet as she came over next to the bed where Shawn was standing.

"Jules! I'm so glad its you." Shawn said happy to be right that she was wearing his favorite shirt.

Juliet blushed as she said. "I was in the area so I told your dad and Gus that I would come and get you."

"Oh come on Jules you were in the area on purpose weren't you?" Shawn could almost see what was going on in her mind. "Not that I am not thrilled." he said smiling. "but, you really don't need to protect me."

"Yes, I do Shawn. Until we get this solved of who wanted to hurt you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." she said seriously.

"Really?" Shawn was overjoyed at the possibilities that started going through his head of ways he could win her over now that he would have so much time to do it.

"Well I guess that means that I will work my hardest to make sure it doesn't get solved." He said slyly.

"Shawn!" she said irked at his less than appropriate attitude at the situation. "Carlton and I have set up a schedule with the rest of the officers. We will have someone outside your dad's house at all times as well as at the Psych office."

Shawn was thrown off balance with what she just said. "Wait. What did you just say?" he said appalled at the implications he just heard. "Okay for one, I'm not staying with my dad. Two, I don't need to be hounded by a swarm of police officers. The only one who is allowed to hound me is you Juliet, and admittedly I can totally go for that, but no others. And three, it isn't necessary."

"Oh yes. Shawn Spencer you will agree to this or you are not leaving this hospital." Juliet folded her arms across her chest and stood there glaring at Shawn.

At that precise moment Shawn KNEW he wasn't going to win this. He could tell that there wasn't going to be anyway around it. No flirting, no smiling, no brushing it off. Nothing, he was stuck and he was mad.

"Well can I at least still help with cases or are you going to bar me from that as well as living my life." he said sounding like a child who had his dessert taken way.

Juliet could see how mad Shawn was but she was not budging. Chief Vick, Henry and Gus had all discussed this with her and Lassiter that morning.

"Don't you think that I should've been in on the discussion of MY life." Shawn said as he imitated Juliet's stance.

"No. At the moment we don't think you have enough sense to be scared. So we will be for you."

Juliet took Shawn's hand in hers, and as much as Shawn liked the feeling of the two of them being connected this way he was still irritated with every single one of them, especially the fact that they didn't think he had any sense.

"Shawn." Juliet softened her voice and tugged on his hand to get him to look her in the eyes.

"Yes you can still help us with the case ONLY if you promise to be careful and stay with someone at all times, and you don't over do it." she tried to get him to smile by smiling herself.

"This is the real reason you were sent to pick me up. They all thought I would cave if you were the one to give me this wonderful news." he said with a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

Juliet couldn't meet his eyes, and he knew he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

OK OK Im sorry for the delay in the update. Life and class has gotten the best of me lately. Hopefully this will appease and I will be better about updating next time. Im trying to figure out how much to disclose and how the I want the arc of the story to go. If you have any thoughts or suggestions on the story please do tell.

SP

* * *

To ease the blow Juliet agreed to give Shawn the info on the murder case. As they left the hospital Juliet explained.

"This is what we know. At three-forty five am screaming was heard by the neighbors coming from the empty house next to them. The house had had an attic fire and was being fixed, but no one was living in it." Juliet held the door open for Shawn. "Thanks" he said absently.

Shawn tried to picture every detail as they walked out into the parking lot. "how long had the house been empty?"

"Well the house had been empty for about a year. The new owners started working on it themselves about a month ago. A sister and her brothers bought it and are fixing it up to flip. The last name is Belton." Juliet unlocked the car doors and helped Shawn get in.

She continued once she was in the car herself. "The sister Kachele recently moved here from Texas after she got married." Juliet helped Shawn put on his seatbelt and then started the car.

"Have they had any problems recently?" Shawn asked

"No everything seemed to be going smoothly." Juliet pulled out into traffic.

"Will you take me by the house so I can get a look at it? Maybe I can get some reading off of the place." Shawn said hopefully trying to delay going to his dad's as long a possible.

"I don't know Shawn" she said hesitantly "I really think you should rest first."

"Oh come on Jules that's all I've been doing is resting." he wined

Juliet giggled "That is not what I heard from the nurses."

Shawn batted his eyes hoping that this tactic would work on her. "Pleassssse Jules?"

"Oh alright but then I'm taking you straight to your dad's" Juliet had a hard time denying him anything at the moment. He just looked so helpless.

_Yes _thought Shawn the _helpless bit is working_.

They pulled into the driveway of the house. Police tape still blocked off most of the area around the house as well as the front door. As Juliet helped Shawn out of the car he noticed a boot print in the dust in front of the garage. The print didn't seem to be smeared like the rest of the area. "Hey Jules when was the last time someone was here?"

Juliet thought about it. "I don't know maybe a day." she wondered where Shawn was going with this.

"I sense a presence in the area." he lifted his hand up to his head ready to give Juliet his spiel when all of a sudden the buzzing in his head got louder. Shawn tried to focus on the boot print but the pain was increasing.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Just as Juliet leaned into Shawn he bent over in pain and bullet shattered into the window of the garage door, another quickly followed just barely missing Shawn as he threw Juliet to the ground behind the car. "Shawn, stay down! I'm calling for back up." Juliet pulled out her phone.

"I need backup at the Belton crime scene. Shots fired. I repeat shots fired. We are pinned down." Juliet snapped her phone shut as bullets continued to strike around them. "Shawn, are you hurt?" Juliet said frightened that she hadn't heard anything from him. "SHAWN! Talk to me." she threw her arms around Shawn trying to shield him from any ricochet and debris. The bullets stopped as they heard sirens drawing closer.

"Jules if you wanted to hold me all you had to do was ask." Shawn grimaced. They waited for a few moments to see if anything else was going to happen "He's gone, and as much as I like this position you have put us in Jules, I would like to remind you that you are on top of a man with four broken ribs." Juliet jumped off.

"Oh no, Shawn are you okay? Have you been hit?" Juliet ran her hands over Shawn's chest to check for injuries.

"No and no, but if you ever do that again Juliet, I will never forgive you." he said heatedly

"What are you talking about?" Juliet said confused by his anger.

"Nothing." Shawn looked away from her and tried to get up.

"No, Shawn that was not a nothing, what do you mean." Juliet helped Shawn up as a patrol car pulled in behind Juliet's VW. "we will finish this conversation later." A very tall officer got out of the squad car.

"Officer O'Hara, what's going on? Is everything alright?"inquired the officer.

"Ah, officer Fesik" Juliet turned to the officer standing like a tree in front of her. "we're fine now, however we were just being shot at so I would suggest you take sergeant Andre and secure the area." Juliet was trying to be as professional as possible while trying to stop the shaking that was creeping into her hands.

Shawn grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "Um, you there Mr. Redwood Forest, the perp was shooting from across the street in between the two houses next to the sandlot. You might want to look over in that direction." Shawn suddenly felt very tired and completely drained. "I think I'll sit down again." Shawn slipped down to the driveway.

"Shawn I think we should get you home now." Juliet helped Shawn get to his feet again and into the car. "Stay there until I finish talking to Officer Fesik. Okay?"

Shawn just nodded and laid his head back.

A little while later Juliet and Shawn pulled up to Henry's house, Shawn wished he could just go back to his apartment. The pain pills Juliet made him take at the scene had helped his ribs but the headache and buzzing were back with a vengeance. He also didn't think that he would get any rest here with his dad hovering around.

Henry came down the steps of the house as Shawn opened the car door. "Hey what took you guys so long? I expected you hours ago." Henry said looking between his son and the detective.

"We stopped by the crime scene on our way here, and ran-" Juliet stopped dead in what she was going to say due to the look Shawn was giving her. "don't look at me that way Shawn your dad needs to know."

"Know what?" Henry said curious as to what would put a look of dread and scorn on his son's face like that.

"We ran into John Lithgow" Shawn said as he tried to walk past his father and into the house. "he really IS an alien and he's moving into the area."

"Shawn!" Juliet was irritated due to Shawn's grouchiness. "Your dad needs to know."

"Jules, I am not being grouchy. I just don't think my dad needs to know every little thing that happens in my life." Shawn shouted.

Juliet took a deep breath trying to make her tone calm before she spoke again. "Shawn, you were shot at today-"

"WHAT!"

Juliet stopped Henry from saying anything more by grabbing his arm and gently squeezing, and then continued talking to Shawn.

"He needs to know for his own safety as well as yours. There is someone out there trying you hurt you, we all need to be made aware of what is going on. As for you being grouchy, I didn't say you were being grouchy. I do understand why you are but-"

"Juliet I clearly heard you say I was being grouchy. I may be hurt but I am not deaf." He said snidely

"I thought it but I didn't say it." Juliet was confused at the turn in the conversation.

She was about to comment on this when Shawn collapsed on the lawn. His head pounding it felt like the buzzing would never let up and then he passed out.

* * *

Shawn once again woke up in a hospital bed, and heard his dad say "What is going on? I thought he was okay?"

"Dad?"

"Let me go tell Dr Montoya you're awake." Henry squeezed Shawn's hand as he walked to the door.

"Isn't he here? I thought you were just talking to him." Shawn said trying to clear the fogginess in his head.

"No Shawn, it's just the two of us." Henry smiled down at his son and then went out.

Dr Montoya walked into the room moments later ready to chew out his patient. Shawn beat him to the punch. "Yes, I know Dr. M, I should have let Nurse Valerie go and get you earlier today."

The Doctor stopped where he was and smiled. "Well I am glad you have already given yourself the lecture I was planning on giving you. Would you like to continue?"

"Yes I think I will. You are about to tell me that I was irresponsible and that I could have done more damage and I got lucky that I didn't puncture a lung. Was there anything I missed?"

"No that was about it." Dr Montoya said trying not to smile. "However, if you would let me continue now?"

Shawn nodded his approval.

"I'm really concerned about these headaches you seem to be having. Tell me about them?" Dr. Montoya pulled out his pen to write down what Shawn told him.

"Well there really isn't much to say, there just seems to be this noise. It seems to be worse when I am on the pain pills. It's this constant buzzing."

"And you didn't have this before the accident? Intriguing.


	3. Chapter 3

OK I AM SOOOO SORRY it has taken me so long to update this. Between Work, School, Illness, Family and life in general this has had to be put on the back burner. Hopefully this will appease your need. And I will try to update this again soon. Thanks for the Reviews

* * *

"I'm really concerned about these headaches you seem to be having. Tell me about them?" Dr. Montoya pulled out his pen to write down what Shawn told him.

"Well there really isn't much to say there just seems to be this noise. Like a big bowl of angry Rice Crispi's. It seems to get worse when I'm on the pain meds."

"I don't like the sound of this Shawn-"

"What could you possibly have against Rice Crispi's? Shawn asked innocently.

"I am not amused Shawn." Dr Montoya said upset due to Shawn's lack of seriousness about the situation.

"Shouldn't that be 'We are not amused' with a stuffy British accent?"

"SHAWN!" Henry and Juliet shouted together also upset at Shawn behavior.

Shawn sighed "Look I know you are upset and this is serious I realize that, but all of your worrying is making it that much worse, so stop it."

Puzzled Dr. Montoya asked. "Shawn, what do you mean we are making it worse?"

Shawn felt tired and he didn't want to deal with anything right now. He just wanted to sleep and the buzzing to go away. "I DON'T KNOW!" He sighed. Softer he said. "The buzzing just gets worse when you guys are being all snarky and irritable." He felt bad for yelling at them. He knew they were worried. He just needed to get rid of the stupid headache.

Dr. Montoya really couldn't believe he was having this thought but he decided to test it out anyway. " I am going keep you here over night for observation and schedule a few tests for you in the morning Shawn, But I want try something right now if you don't mind.?"

"Why should I mind it's just my body you are messing about with."Shawn said sarcastically

Dr Montoya ignored Shawn's comment and said. "I want you to concentrate on what I am thinking."

Shawn really wanting to sleep was in no mood to cooperate and rolled his eyes. "You are thinking of storming the castle. My hair, your brains, and dad's grouchiness we can't lose."

"Shawn, please try?"

"Oh very well then, have it your way." Shawn wasn't quiet sure how he was supposed to concentrate on Max's thoughts so simply did what he normally does when he is playing "Psychic" he put is hand up to is temple and screwed up his face a bit, and looked at Dr Montoya. Then it happened the buzzing grew softer, so he decided to focus on Max's face a little more and the buzzing was even quieter.

All of a sudden it was there, like a passing thought. Dr Montoya thought Juliet was HOT! He was totally going to ask her out when he got off his shift tonight. And before he could even think about what he was saying he blurted out. "Hey! Back off mister I'm the only one that can think she's HOT!" Shawn slapped his hand over his mouth. Shocked at what just came out of his mouth. He looked around the room.

Dr Montoya had a smirk on his face. Henry was dazed and Juliet looked confused.

"Um Jules, could you um give me a minute with my dad and Dr. M?" It was muffled because Shawn still had is hand over his mouth, but Juliet got the point.

"Shawn what are you talking about? I don't want to go. I want to know what is happening to you." Juliet said feeling a little hurt by being excluded.

Shawn took his hand away from his mouth and smiled trying to ease the remark. "Jules, I'm sorry you're feeling hurt-_wait I just did it again grrrrr_- I just need to talk to them for a second. I will explain everything later I promise. Please?"

Juliet looked at them all, huffed, and walked out of the room. Shawn watched her as she left. He knew he would have to do something extra special to make it up to her.

He turned his attention back to Dr. Montoya. "Okay Doc. What is going on?"

Max smiled. "Shawn I just wanted to let you know that I only thought about Detective O'Hara that way to get a rise out of you. I am very happily married, and have no interest in her."

Shawn didn't quite buy that but he was willing to give him the benifit of the doubt. "Yeah, well, you better not be thinkin' about her that way buddy or I'll tell Valerie." Shawn nodded his head at the doctor in all seriousness.

Dr Montoya smiled again "What reason would you have to tell Valerie?"

"Well duh, because... she.. is.. your.. wife..... I did it again didn't I" Shawn was stunned about what was happening to him.

"Shawn I think the accident has increased your psychic abilities." Dr. Montoya said clearly intrigued by the possibilities.

Shawn and Henry looked at each other and said at the same time. "You can say that again."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is the next chapter sorry I have had a total mental block on how I wanted to continue. This chapter is one that will hopefully fulfill the need of getting my creative juices flowing again. Sorry not much Shawn in this one. I thought I would go with another POV on this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Grrr" thought the man in black. "Inconceivable! How could I miss him again?" He paced the small square room he had been hiding in since this whole sorry mess started. "How could the police be so dumb as to bring in a fraud like that?" He turned to face the room. And start to argue with himself. "If you really think Shawn Spencer is a fraud. Why are you trying to get rid of him? Well…because he maybe a fraud but look at his track record. He has solved quite a few cases, and what if I'm wrong. What if he really is? Then you are in serious trouble my friend… The man started his pacing again and his mind rolled back to the fateful day this stupid thing began.

The argument they had that day seemed so pointless now…. "Jay this isn't going to work!" the man in black remembered screaming at his partner. He can see in his mind Jay trying to calm him down. Which just made him more irritated, this whole scheme had been Jay's idea. How he let himself get caught up in this in the first place he will never understand. Jay sighed "Look, I know a house that has been empty for awhile all we have to do is lay low until things cool down once the heat is off of us we can divide the take and no one will be the wiser."

"How do you know about this place?"

"What, you don't think I do this full time do you? I do have a day job. How do you think I maintain my anonymity? If you do it too often you have a higher chance of getting caught. This way I don't leave any trail."

The man in black looked at his partner not really sure what to believe.

"What you think that anyone would let me sell them a house if they knew my history? Being a real estate agent gives me the perfect cover. People trust me. Let me into their homes and no one's the wiser when a few months later when the house is sold and things just happen to go missing in the moving process. They just think it got put in a different box, or got left somewhere. Or if I get really lucky I found out they have coins, jewels that sort of thing. It's easy I copy the house key and relieve them of the stuff when their not around. "

"But someone was around Jay!" Panic started to creep up his chest. His lungs were tightening. "You killed that old lady!"

Jay's eyes burned, but his voice was so cold. "She was in the way. I don't leave witnesses who can identify me. Now stop the whining, and let's get to the house. I promise we'll be safe there."

The drive to the house seemed like forever, but as Jay pulled in his partner thought they might just get away with it. They got out of the car and as they walked up to the house Jay pulled a set of keys out of his coveralls.

"So what happened here? What's with the tarp on the roof?"

"The owner had a fire. It was an investment house and the guy said it wasn't worth keeping for him so he sold it. The new owners only come here to work on it during the weekend so we should be good for a couple of days." Jay said as he pulled out a loose brick on the porch and place the velvet bag of jewels inside and then pounded the brick back into place. He then found the key and opened the front door.

The smell of the smoke and ash hit them as they walked in. "You want us to stay here?"

Jay whipped around and pushed him against the door. "I said stop you're whining! If you have that much of a problem with it leave, I'll keep everything and you can go scooting back to Texas with your tail between you're legs. You're pathetic I should have found a different safe cracker. They told me you were good I just didn't expect to have to babysit you and hold you're hand the whole time. This job is going to make us very wealthy but I don't know if it is worth it if I have to listen to you sniveling for the rest of the night." Jay pushed him once more into the door and then turned away.

…. And that's when it happened. He was just so tired of having to deal with Jay's manipulation and abuse. He was thinking the same thing Jay was that the payoff wasn't big enough to deal with this guy. He hadn't even realized that he still had his tools in his hands. The crack that Jay's head made as the tool bag came into contact with it will forever be in his memory. Jay lay there so still and yet he couldn't move to check to see if he was still breathing. The sirens brought him out of his shock. Somebody must have heard them. He peeked out the window to see how close they were and realized he wouldn't have time to get the jewels from the porch before someone spotted him. He would have to come back. The sirens were getting closer. He had to leave. Hopefully the police were stupid enough not to notice a loose brick amongst all the other construction going on. He grabbed the keys from Jay's lifeless hand and ran for the car. He just managed to pull out of sight before the first police car came into view…

He realized he had stopped pacing and started up again as his mind came back to the present and started thinking about Shawn Spencer. Was he really Psychic? The newspaper articles he had read while he was here had been impressive, but right now he didn't care. He just had to get those jewels and get out of town before he was discovered. He thought trying to scare him off would have worked with the car accident and the shooting, but obviously he would have to take more drastic measures now. He hadn't wanted to kill Shawn Spencer before, but hey what was one more life. He knew if he got caught they would blame the old lady's death on him even though that was Jay, and Jay's death really was an accident but he didn't think they would believe him. So if he was going down for it. He might as well make it worth it.

Shawn Spencer would just have to die.


End file.
